Five Daniels That Weren't
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: Somewhere, in some other reality, Daniel Jackson was never a part of the SGC. Now complete.
1. The First Daniel: Assassin

Author's Note: Okay, so the idea here is for me to write five stories where Daniel was never part of the SGC, but his life is still linked to it somehow. I'm doing this to get rid of rabid plotbunnies that won't leave me alone.

* * *

The First Daniel – Assassin

Apophis sat up in the gaudy, gilded bed, unsure of what had awoken him. He turned to Amonet, but she slept soundly beside him, not moving in response to his touch. The Goa'uld sat in silence, listening intently to the surrounding chamber and the hollowness of the vast space. He was unable to hear anything out of the ordinary, but it seemed as though something was missing.

With a sudden realization, he commanded the lights to turn on, and beheld his queen, her host's throat slit and eyes staring in eternal surprise. A strangled cry of rage and grief left his lips as he gathered her cooling form to his chest. "Amonet, my queen! You will be avenged!" he swore. "I will take you to the sarcophagus, and your murderer will be tracked down and killed!"

"No," a new voice said from the shadows at the wall. "Your sarcophagus is no more. And so you will be as well."

Apophis leapt from the bed with a snarl to face the intruder as it stepped forth from the darkness. "How DARE you?" he snapped. "You would defy a god! I will crush you for this insolence!"

Steely blue eyes stared intensely at him, the only part of the assassin visible through the black face mask. "I don't think so, snake."

Apophis was taken completely aback at the sheer nerve of this…this…slave! "Who do you think you are, filth?"

Before he could move to stop it, the intruder had him pinned against the wall, and Apophis felt the cold kiss of a blade against the back of his host's neck. "I am Daniel," the voice whispered in his ear. "Though I'm known to the System Lords as the Angel of Death."

Apophis only had time to register sheer terror before the blade bit into his actual body, killing both him and the host instantly.

The Angel of Death hefted his knife and carefully wiped the blood off the blade with Apophis' robe. "Two down," he said to himself in satisfaction. "Only a hundred more to go." He tapped a device on his wrist and an Asgard beam took him away.


	2. The Second Daniel: Jaffa

Author's Note: This is a seperate story from the first chapter, and not really linked to it at all.

* * *

The Second Daniel – Jaffa

Hathor smiled to herself as she looked down upon the world of the Tau'ri from above. This airplane vehicle was quite primitive and nowhere near as deadly as a deathglider, but it was sufficient for her purposes at the moment. She now knew that she had been imprisoned in a place called Mexico, and regretted killing the slaves she had awakened to find standing over her. They could have told her so much about the status of this world, such as how long she had been in stasis.

She looked over at the young Tau'ri to her left. The young creature had been waiting outside when she had emerged from her long sleep, and she immediately placed him under her spell. He seemed quite receptive to her presence, almost eager to please, more than she had ever seen in a Tau'ri slave before. When she told him of her name, he praised her beauty and place of honor in history.

Hathor was most pleased with her find, and wasted no time in bestowing her greatest honor upon him. She thought fondly of their beautiful children, cradled in a hastily-constructed tank in the back area of the airplane. With her children and her new Beloved, she would swiftly retake Earth for her own and from there, rebuild her armies and seek out the others of her race.

"Does it please you to be with us?" she asked of her Beloved, already knowing what his answer would be.

"More than anything," he affirmed immediately, as if horrified that she would think he didn't desire her in the least. "I want to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman to ever exist."

"Will you become anything we wish, if we ask it of you?" she purred, knowing fully well that no man could ever resist her spell enough to say no.

"In a heartbeat," her Beloved swore, reached out to rest his arm warmly alongside hers.

Hathor turned to her Beloved and embraced him, reveling in his surprised gasp as the warmth spread through both of their bodies. "We give you another honor, Beloved," she breathed. "You will become our First Prime, and you will lead our armies to victory, to restore order to this world."

Her Beloved fell back against the seat stiffly; those exotic blue eyes wide with shock as he reached down to touch his bare belly, discovering the x-shaped pouch of a Jaffa. "What…?"

Hathor smiled gently, assisting him to stand as his body weakened. "Do not trouble yourself, our Beloved. It is all part of becoming our first new Jaffa. Come, and we will gift you with your prim'ta."

"Of course, my queen." Her Beloved followed passively, not resisting as she lowered him into the tank of their children. His body weakened, he didn't even react to the larva bumping curiously into him, squealing in excitement at his presence.

"They recognize their father," Hathor smiled in satisfaction. "The strongest of our children will soon join with you, and you will become strong once more." She ran a hand possessively through his long golden hair, before taking up her tools. Her new Jaffa still needed to be marked as First Prime, and now was the best time, when he would not feel pain from the carving. "Lie still, our Beloved, and let us mark you as ours forever."

"As my queen commands."

When he became aware again, he reached up to feel the coldness of solid gold melded to his skull. Trapped inside his own head, some part of Daniel screamed in terror.


	3. The Third Daniel: Pirate

Author's Note: Daniel/Vala is my OTP. If that's not your thing, just skip right on past for this chapter.

* * *

The Third Daniel – Pirate

The former owner of the tel'tak was noticeably pissed off when he abruptly found himself being hijacked by a pair of marauding spacers, but there was very little he could do about it as the female effectively disarmed him and forced him to ring down to the planet's surface.

"That was embarrassingly easy," she stated nonchalantly as she strolled to the copilot's seat, tossing her zat'n'ktel onto the console. "They just don't make them like they used to."

"Vala, you of all people should know by now that any male you meet will be thrown off by you at first. In more ways than one," her companion chided as he piloted the cargo ship out into deep space.

"Ah, finally realized that, have you?" she smirked, unable to resist running a hand along his bare arm. "I still remember when we first met. You were a blushing virgin, as I recall. And now here you are, wearing those ass-hugging leather pants of yours. Rowr."

He leered right back at her, pulling her towards him. "I had a good teacher, Miss Malduran."

"Hey!" she objected, pushing against his chest and preventing him from kissing her as he'd planned. "I thought we agreed, Daniel."

"Ah yes," he answered, cupping her face in his hand. "I'd forgotten. I guess I should be calling you Missus Jackson, shouldn't I?"

"And don't you forget it," she declared, grabbing his head and giving him a soul-searing kiss that made the stars spin around them dizzyingly.

No wait.

They _were_ spinning.

"Shit! Deathgliders!" Daniel swore, breaking their embrace. "Arm weapons. If they want our new stolen ship, they've got something else coming."


	4. The Fourth Daniel: Tok'ra

Author's Notes: Thank you for the suggestions as to what I should write, but I actually had all five planned out from the beginning. However, I'm thinking about writing a sequel of sorts called Five Daniels That Could've Been, where it follows canon up to a point and then diverges to create different circumstances in a similar manner to this miniseries.

The character Alav is borrowed from my good friend Kat (DarkJediPrincess) with her permission.

* * *

The Fourth Daniel – Tok'ra 

Daniel mentally propped his head up on a fist as he listened to the council drone on and on. _God, this is so dull,_ he thought idly. _If I'd known what was in store for me when I opened that canopic jar, I never would've done it. I'm going to die from sheer boredom._

A foreign flicker of amusement, something he was only marginally used to now, brushed against his mind. _(Daniel, come now, don't be silly. I will sustain your life if you feel you are in danger from politicians.)_

_This is all just so _pointless he elaborated. _The Tok'ra do nothing but talk, talk, talk…and meanwhile the Goa'uld are enslaving more and more planets._

The Goa'uld. They were something he was still trying to adjust to, even more than having an alien snake wrapped around his spine. On some level he was thrilled to have his theories finally proven, but on the other hand, it was nearly impossible to believe that a race of aliens were still masquerading as ancient Earth gods.

_(Daniel, child, one day you will understand. The Tok'ra work by infiltration and a network of spies, sabotaging in small amounts. Our goals are long-term and you may not see results immediately.)_

Outwardly, Daniel's face was impassive as they listened to Garshaw outlining a new plan to send a Tok'ra operative to masquerade as a minor Goa'uld in order to infiltrate Ra's court. _Alav,_ Daniel sighed, _my only problem with your goals being long-term is that most of my people see the downfall of the Goa'uld in their lifetimes. You symbiotes live for thousands of years, but unblended humans live to be a hundred years old if they're lucky._

_(This is true,)_ the Tok'ra symbiote agreed reluctantly. _(Don't worry, Daniel, I agree that the plans of the Tok'ra are not necessarily in the best interests of the Tau'ri. We will talk of this more later and propose a better solution to the council.)_

Daniel smiled, unknowingly doing so outwardly as well. _Thanks, Alav._

"-and that is why Alav and his host are perfect for this job."

If Alav hadn't been in control, Daniel would've jumped in surprise. _What? What did we just get volunteered for?_ he asked rapidly, having lost track of the conversation.

_(We are going to infiltrate Ra's court as a minor Goa'uld,)_ Alav replied, sounding likewise nervous about the plan. He sensed Daniel picking up on his unease, and sent a wave of reassurance. _(Do not trouble yourself. I am confident in our ability to deceive Ra and his underlings.)_

_I hope you're right._

"Then if you will excuse us," Alav said through Daniel's mouth, using the traditional metallic voice of the symbiote, "we have much to do to prepare ourselves." He bowed Daniel's head to the other council members as they stood. _(Daniel, child, what we are about to do is very risky. Are you up to it?)_ Alav asked suddenly as they headed for the tunnels.

_Absolutely,_ Daniel replied, taking back control of his own body and heading for their quarters. _I'm ready when you are._


	5. The Fifth Daniel: Avatar

Author's Notes: Okay, I admit it right up front. This last installment was entirely inspired by the Andromeda episode "Star-Crossed." I'd also credit the episode "Day of Judgment, Day of Wrath" but I haven't seen it yet (can't get my hands on a copy). But come on, anyone who's seen it and likes Stargate _has_ to have thought about this at some point or another.

* * *

The Fifth Daniel – Avatar

"Goa'uld ha'tak vessel, three kilometers starboard at z-plus fifteen degrees."

This was the assessment that greeted Daniel as the ship came out of hyperspace. "Shit," he swore. "Cloak us and change course forty degrees port."

The lights dimmed as the warship shimmered into nothingness and veered away from the Goa'uld ship. Daniel went through the motions of holding his breath. "Which Goa'uld is it?" he asked after a moment passed with no reaction.

"Ship insignia indicates this is the flagship of Bastet."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "Bastet…cat goddess. Don't think we've met her before."

"Our database agrees. Bastet is one of five remaining System Lords we have yet to encounter."

Daniel nodded. "Well then, now that we've figured that out…come about on an intercept course and launch missiles when we're within range. Target the hyperspace engines first, then the pel'tak."

"Acknowledged."

The warship thrummed with barely leashed energy as the starfield wheeled around to reveal Bastet's ha'tak, floating serenely in orbit around the barren planet below. Daniel smiled grimly, knowing the Goa'uld had no idea she was in grave danger. She'd figure it out soon enough.

The first of the missiles struck dead-on in the engines, and there was a startled squawk from the communications console. "_Kree! Who dares attack Bastet?_"

Daniel leaned forward and placed his hand on the comm wire. "Bastet, kree! This is the Balance of Judgment. Prepare to meet your doom." Closing his eyes, he interfaced his neural pathways with his shipself, taking control of the weapons.

The ha'tak attempted to flee, but their engines were thoroughly decimated. Shields did nothing to prevent the Judgment's missiles from slicing through the pel'tak, sparking off a huge explosion that engulfed the entire vessel.

Daniel smiled coldly as he watched the debris dissipate into the cold vacuum of space. Such was a day in the life of an android.


End file.
